The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Fish measurement is the measuring of the length of individual fish and of various parts of a fish anatomy. This quantifiable data is used in many areas of ichthyology, including taxonomy and fisheries biology. Standard length refers to the length of a fish measured from the tip of the snout to the posterior end of the last vertebra or to the posterior end of the mid-lateral portion of the hypural plate. Simply put, this measurement generally excludes the length of the caudal fin, but in other embodiments, may include the caudal fin. Furthermore, this length is generally a straight-line measure, and not measured over the curve of the body.
Fishing is the activity of trying to catch fish, typically caught in the wild. Techniques for catching fish include hand hooking, gathering, spearing, netting, angling, and trapping. The term fishing may be applied to catching other aquatic animals such as mollusks, cephalopods, crustaceans, and echinoderms. It is often desirable to measure the length of the fish that are caught to avoid fines for keeping fish that do not meet a minimum size requirement, to collect scientific data, and simply for personal satisfaction and bragging rights amongst recreational hunters.
One prior-art device for measuring the length of a fish is U.S. Pat. No. D448,687 (Landwerlen), commercially known as the “Redfish Board”. The Redfish Board is 32″ long, made from aircraft aluminum with lines, numbers and letters embossed into the surface, and resembles a rigid yardstick with an “L” shaped bend at one end. The Redfish Board is used by laying a fish on its surface, with one end of the fish touching the “L” portion of the Board, which is the zero mark. One can then look at the other end of the fish and read the embossed marking on the Board, indicating the length of the fish. The Redfish Board, however, has several disadvantages. Since the Redfish Board is 32″ long and rigid, it is difficult to carry, store, and use, especially on boats having small areas within which to work. Also, the Redfish board is used in a horizontal plane, which causes it to also suffer from the problem of a live fish moving and sliding either off of the Board or away from the zero mark, causing false readings. Additionally, because the measuring is accomplished by laying the fish on the Board's measuring surface, and fish inherently produce slime, the Redfish Board must be cleaned each time it is used.
The same manufacturer of the Redfish Board also manufactures similar devices sold under the trade name “Bluwater Measuring Board.” The Bluwater Measuring Board is provided in a blue color, and is available in lengths of 38″ and 42″, making them even less portable than the above described Redfish Board.
Another prior-art device is commercially known as the “Golden Rule” and is similar to the above-mentioned Redfish Board and Bluwater Measuring Board. The Golden Rule is a ruler made of anodized a gold-aluminum-based material with lines, numbers, and letters embossed into the surface. The Golden Rule suffers from all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior-art. Although it is available in lengths of 12″, 18″, and 22″, shorter than the previously mentioned prior-art measuring devices, it is still difficult to store, carry, and use a length of “L” shaped aluminum in those lengths. Additionally, while the shorter length may prove slightly easier to store and use, it is then limited to the size fish that it can measure. Many of the above described devices are also made with materials that are relatively heavier and denser than water. As most of the above described devices are utilized around, or in connection with, a body of water, they are susceptible to sinking into the body of water.
A tape-measure-type device provides an advantage of compact storing area. However, prior-art tape-measure-type devices consist of a thin strip containing the numbers and markings, which are small and difficult to read. These prior-art devices also do not provide an easy way to measure from the very tip of one end of the fish to the other. One would have to hold the fish and both ends of the tape measure to get an accurate measurement of the length of the fish. Furthermore, most, if not all, of the prior-art tape-measure-type devices require a separate and independent assembly, or structure, to hold and support the fish before the length can be determined.
Even though the above cited fish measuring systems address some of the needs of the market, a device that is portable and provides efficient and accurate quantifiable data for wild game is still desired. Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.